T430
Standard Features *One of the following processors: ** 2nd Generation Intel® Core™ i3-2328M (2.20 GHz, 3MB L3, 1333MHz FSB) ** 2nd Generation Intel® Core™ i3-2370M (2.40 GHz, 3MB L3, 1333MHz FSB) ** 2nd Generation Intel® Core™ i5-2520M (2.50 GHz, 3MB L3, 1333MHz FSB) ** 3rd Generation Intel® Core™ i5-3210M (3.10 GHz, 3MB L3) ** 3rd Generation Intel® Core™ i5-3230M (3.20 GHz, 3MB L3) ** 3rd Generation Intel® Core™ i5-3320M (3.30 GHz, 3MB L3) ** 3rd Generation Intel® Core™ i5-3360M (3.50 GHz, 3MB L3) ** 3rd Generation Intel® Core™ i7-3520M (3.50 GHz, 4MB L3, 1333MHz FSB) *One of the following graphics adapters: ** Intel® HD Graphics 4000 ** NVIDIA® NVS 5400M Graphics with Optimus™ Technology * One of the following TFT displays: ** 14.0" HD (1366 x 768) (200 NITS) ** 14.0" HD+ (1600 x 900) (250 NITS) * Up to 16GB DDR3 - 1600MHz (2 DIMM Slots) * One of the following storage options: ** 500GB (5400rpm) ** 320GB/500GB (7200rpm) ** 128GB Solid State Drive, SATA3 ** 180GB Solid State Drive, SATA3 * One of the following WLAN adapters: ** ThinkPad BGN (RealTek - Stockton) 1x1 BGN ** Intel Centrino Wireless-N 1000 (Condor Peak) 1x2 BGN ** Intel Centrino Advanced-N 6250 (Taylor Peak) 2x2 AGN ** Intel Centrino Ultimate-N 6300 (Puma Peak) 3x3 AGN * One of the following LAN adapters: ** Intel® 82577LM Gigabit (Hanksville) Digital Office ** Intel® 82577LC Gigabit (Hanksville) Fundamental ** Intel® 82579LM Gigabit (Lewisville) * One of the following WWAN adapters: ** Gobi™ 3000 Sierra Wireless EV-DO/HSPA WWAN Minicard ** Ericsson HSPA+ WWAN Minicard (H5321gw) Not available in the US * Serial Ultrabay Enhanced with one of the following: **Serial UltraBay Enhanced DVD Multi III * Battery ** ThinkPad Battery 70+ (6 Cell Lithium-Ion, 57 Watts/Hr) ** ThinkPad Battery 70++ (9 Cell Lithium-Ion, 94 Watts/Hr) ** ThinkPad Battery 27++ Slice (9 Cell Lithium-Ion, 11.1 V, 8.4 Amp/Hr) * Internal PCIe slots: 1 Full (51mm) and 1 Half (27mm) ** Half slot supports mSATA SSD or WWAN * USB x 4: 2 USB 3.0, 1 Always on USB 2.0 * Size: 13.8" x 9.13" x 1.18 * Weight: 4.77 lbs (2.16 kg) lscpu Architecture: x86_64 CPU op-mode(s): 32-bit, 64-bit Byte Order: Little Endian CPU(s): 4 On-line CPU(s) list: 0-3 Thread(s) per core: 2 Core(s) per socket: 2 Socket(s): 1 NUMA node(s): 1 Vendor ID: GenuineIntel CPU family: 6 Model: 58 Stepping: 9 CPU MHz: 1200.000 BogoMIPS: 5188.23 Virtualization: VT-x L1d cache: 32K L1i cache: 32K L2 cache: 256K L3 cache: 3072K NUMA node0 CPU(s): 0-3 lspci 00:00.0 Host bridge: Intel Corporation 3rd Gen Core processor DRAM Controller (rev 09) 00:02.0 VGA compatible controller: Intel Corporation 3rd Gen Core processor Graphics Controller (rev 09) 00:14.0 USB controller: Intel Corporation 7 Series/C210 Series Chipset Family USB xHCI Host Controller (rev 04) 00:16.0 Communication controller: Intel Corporation 7 Series/C210 Series Chipset Family MEI Controller #1 (rev 04) 00:16.3 Serial controller: Intel Corporation 7 Series/C210 Series Chipset Family KT Controller (rev 04) 00:19.0 Ethernet controller: Intel Corporation 82579LM Gigabit Network Connection (rev 04) 00:1a.0 USB controller: Intel Corporation 7 Series/C210 Series Chipset Family USB Enhanced Host Controller #2 (rev 04) 00:1b.0 Audio device: Intel Corporation 7 Series/C210 Series Chipset Family High Definition Audio Controller (rev 04) 00:1c.0 PCI bridge: Intel Corporation 7 Series/C210 Series Chipset Family PCI Express Root Port 1 (rev c4) 00:1c.1 PCI bridge: Intel Corporation 7 Series/C210 Series Chipset Family PCI Express Root Port 2 (rev c4) 00:1c.2 PCI bridge: Intel Corporation 7 Series/C210 Series Chipset Family PCI Express Root Port 3 (rev c4) 00:1d.0 USB controller: Intel Corporation 7 Series/C210 Series Chipset Family USB Enhanced Host Controller #1 (rev 04) 00:1f.0 ISA bridge: Intel Corporation QM77 Express Chipset LPC Controller (rev 04) 00:1f.2 SATA controller: Intel Corporation 7 Series Chipset Family 6-port SATA Controller mode (rev 04) 00:1f.3 SMBus: Intel Corporation 7 Series/C210 Series Chipset Family SMBus Controller (rev 04) 02:00.0 System peripheral: Ricoh Co Ltd PCIe SDXC/MMC Host Controller (rev 07) 03:00.0 Network controller: Intel Corporation Centrino Advanced-N 6205 Peak (rev 34) lsusb Bus 001 Device 001: ID 1d6b:0002 Linux Foundation 2.0 root hub Bus 002 Device 001: ID 1d6b:0002 Linux Foundation 2.0 root hub Bus 001 Device 002: ID 8087:0024 Intel Corp. Integrated Rate Matching Hub Bus 002 Device 002: ID 8087:0024 Intel Corp. Integrated Rate Matching Hub Bus 001 Device 003: ID 17ef:1003 Lenovo Integrated Smart Card Reader Bus 001 Device 005: ID 5986:02d5 Acer, Inc Bus 003 Device 001: ID 1d6b:0002 Linux Foundation 2.0 root hub Bus 004 Device 001: ID 1d6b:0003 Linux Foundation 3.0 root hub Original OS * Windows 7 Professional * Windows 7 Starter * Windows 7 Home Basic * Windows 7 Home Premium * Windows 7 Ultimate * Windows 7 Enterprise * Windows 8 Pro * Windows 8 Home Notes This is The First 14 Inch T-Series Laptop to have a Black Enter Key in the Keyboard This is The Last 14 Inch T-Series without s at the end Laptop to have a IBM Model Design